Deux anglaises à McKinley
by chamctc
Summary: Rose & Joan, deux britanniques, s'inscrivent à McKinley. Elles rencontrent Blaine, lui aussi nouvel élève, ainsi que Kurt. Rose tombe amoureuse de Blaine mais celui-ci semble être plutôt épris du jeune Kurt. Amour, amitié et musique sont au programme !


Chapitre 1 : _Arrivée McKingley de Joan & Rose._

- Rose, dépêche-toi, on va être en retard !

Une jeune femme déboula des escaliers, son sac de cours à la main.

- Désolée Joan, on peut y aller !

La dîte Rose ouvrit la porte d'entrée d'un geste brusque et sortit en trombe, suivie de son amie.

Une vingtaine de minutes de trajet en voiture leur suffit pour atteindre le lycée William McKinley, situé à Lima, dans l'état de l'Ohio. Le parking était désert : 8h10. Les deux jeunes files se ruèrent vers le hall d'entrée mais lui non plus ne semblait indiquer un quelconque signe de vie humaine. Affolées, elles consultèrent leur emploi du temps afin de trouver leur salle de cours. Par chance, leurs parents respectifs avaient réussi à convaincre le proviseur de l'établissement, un certain Mr. Figgins, de laisser les deux meilleures amies brittaniques dans la même classe.

Pour une rentrée dans un nouveau lycée, leur matinée fut plutôt mouvementée : il ne fallut pas moins d'un quart d'heure à nos deux amies qui, au pas de course, tentaient de se retrouver dans l'établissement avant de dénicher cette fameuse salle de classe. Mais dans un dernier sprint, Rose avait glissé sur une flaque aux teintes bleues fluo, se retrouvant par terre, le postérieur baignant dans l'étrange boisson. Joan ne put que constater l'effroyable tache qui agrémentait la jupe anciennement immaculée de son amie. Voyant l'heure tourner, elles n'avaient pas trouvé autre solution que de la dissimuler à l'aide de son sac de cours tenu en arrière. Rose priait pour que les élèves n'y voient que du feu malheureusement il était impossible de rater l'énorme éclaboussure bleutée et les moqueries avaient fusé, dès leur entrée dans la salle 205. Puis, le professeur de philosophie avait passé plus d'une heure à élaborer une théorie comme quoi ce serait un moyen aux nouveaux élèves de se faire remarquer. Joan et Rose avaient du alors acquiescer à chaque interrogation de Mr. Mills qui ne cessait de spéculer ainsi que de supporter les plaisanteries douteuses de deux grands types dont les vestes arboraient les couleurs de l'équipe du lycée.

Joan et Rose étaient sur le point de déclarer forfait quand la sonnerie annonçant le déjeuner retentit. Suivant le flux des élèves, elles arrivèrent dans la grande pièce lumineuse qui servait de réfectoire au lycée. Entre temps, Rose avait trouvé un vieux gilet dans son sac. Se promettant de se donner, le soir-même en rentrant, une bonne vingtaine de claques à cause de tout ce qu'elle venait de subir, elle le mit autour de sa taille et la tâche disparut sous le vêtement.

Après s'être servies, les deux anglaises cherchèrent une table où s'assoir mais aucune ne semblait accessible. Joan remarqua des groupes distincts : les cheerios et les joueurs de l'équipe de football disctutaient et se draguaient mutuellement à la table centrale; à la table la plus proche de la jeune fille, les grosses-têtes se demandaient si Pythagore et Thalès n'étaient pas venus d'Andromède pour apprendre aux humains les règles de géométrie; à une autre, les skateurs se complimentaient sur leurs nouvelles planches et enfin un groupe d'élèves très diversifiés par, entre autres, leur style vestimentaire et leur couleur de peau, bavardaient gaiement au fond de la salle.

Il pleuvait, ce jour-là, sans doute pour s'accorder à l'humeur maussade de nos deux meilleures amies ; il était donc impossible de manger à l'extérieur et le self était bondé. Rose et Joan pensaient sérieusement à s'installer sur les marches quand la foule d'élèves diminua suffisamment pour laisser entrevoir une table de quatre, occupée que d'une seule personne. Elles se précipitèrent vers celle-ci avant que d'autres élèves ne se jettent à leur tour sur les précieuses places libres. Joan s'assit près du jeune homme qui occupait la table tandis que Rose se plaça en face d'elle. La première fut tout de suite surprise par la couche importante de gel qui recouvrait l'intégralité de sa chevelure sombre. En indiscutable adepte de la mode, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le garçon était habillé avec classe, contrairement aux élèves qu'elle avait vus arpenter les couloirs et lui adressa un sourire. Il fut le premier à engager la conversation :

- Salut, moi c'est Blaine, dit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

- Enchantée ! Je suis Joan et voici ma meilleure amie, Rose, répondit-elle en désignant la jeune fille assise en face d'elle qui paraissait totalement envoutée par le charme de Blaine. Nous venons d'Angleterre et c'est notre premier jour ici.

- Oui, ça s'entend à ton accent !

Il prit une gorgée de sa boisson et Joan en profita pour lui demander :

- Et.. toi tu es nouveau aussi ?

- Tu dis ça parce que je mangeais seul ? répondit Blaine amusé.

Rose ne put s'empêcher de retenir son rire. N'ayant fait encore aucune intervention, Blaine et Joan se retournèrent vers elle.

- C'est surtout que les garçons de ce lycée sont plutôt minables physiquement et tu es le seul qui sort du lot.

Ce ne fut que trop tard que Rose réalisa qu'elle venait de séduire ouvertement le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns. Elle tourna précipitemment le regard tandis que son amie la dévisagea avec des yeux ronds et Blaine sembla agréablement surpris.

- Eum... c'est gentil, merci. En tout cas pour vous répondre, je suis nouveau aussi : je viens d'un lycée privé, la Dalton Academy, que j'aimais beaucoup mais les frais devenaient vraiment trop importants pour mes parents. Alors j'ai été transféré ici mais je ne connais personne... c'est vraiment la galère...

- Ecoute, Rose et moi, on est à peu près dans le même cas alors si tu veux, le midi, on peut se retrouver et manger tous les trois ensemble.

Rose sentit l'excitation montée en elle. Décidement : ce Blaine la faisait craquer et Joan avait de supers idées. Il accepta son offre avec entousiasme puis la sonnerie de la reprise des cours retentit. Ils s'échangèrent leurs numéros de portable et se saluèrent, se perdant dans la foule d'élèves qui retournaient dans leurs salles de classe respectives. Les anglaises tentaient de se frayer un chemin dans les couloirs de McKinley quand soudain, un des types qui avait passé son temps à se moquer d'elles le matin même, poussa violemment Rose. Cette dernière était malencontrueusement sur son chemin et cette brute semblait faire sa loi au lycée. Joan se précipita vers sa meilleure amie, visiblement sonnée. La jeune femme regardait dans le vide, épuisée. Voyant son amie de toujours dans cette état, Joan la prit dans ses bras pour tenter de la réconforter. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua la présence du tableau d'affichage sur le mur le plus proche. Son regard se porta sur une annonce haute en couleurs où on pouvait lire en caractère gras " INSCRIPTIONS GLEE CLUB OUVERTES A TOUS : METTEZ UN PEU DE MUSIQUE DANS VOTRE VIE DE LYCEEN ! ". Le visage de Joan s'illumina instantanément : elle avait trouvé le moyen de redonner le sourire à la personne qui comptait le plus pour elle.


End file.
